


Love at second sight

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione are finally together but Draco figured out that he has a litlle crush on her, too. It takes place in their seventh year, but the year starts off with Harry's death. Ron and Hermione's relationship is hanging off a string.





	1. Love's greatest moments

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

    Ron and Hermione me have been friends since their first year, and he never had feelings like this for her. Every time he looked at her he saw not only his best friend but something more. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he just couldn't. Every time he wanted to tell her, the words just wouldn't come. He woke up at the sound of Hermione's voice. 

    "Ron, you'd better wake up or I’ll get your mother to do it!" He stared at her for a moment before actually realizing what she said. 

    "Fine, I'll get up. No need to get all snobby about it." She smiled. Oh, how much he loved her smile. She was beautiful. 

    Why was she at his house? "Hey... I was wondering, you know not to sound like a git or something, but why are you at my house. I mean, I didn't even hear you come in. When did you get here, Mione?!" He just noticed that she looked very tired. 

    "Oh, I got here earlier this morning. School starts in a week or two so I thought that I could stay here awhile...you mind if I stay because I can go if you want me to..." Her voice had trailed off. They were just staring at one another. Ron sat secretly wondering what she was thinking right now.. Wondering also what would happen if he asked. Her eyes just stared into his soul.

"Hermione?" "Yes?" Maybe it was the sunlight but she looked wonderful.

“What are you thinking about?"

"Right now?" 

"Well, yes...that was my train of thought."

She looked down, and her cheeks started turning a deep shade of red. "I was and am, thinking about you..." 

“So was I.” I replied.

She had tears in her eyes. Oh great, I made her cry. To my surprise she hugged me. “Oh Ron! I like you too..." We parted for a moment. All I could think about was how beautiful she was. Suddenly she leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek. I touched my cheek. I don't know why I did it, maybe I was checking to see if her kiss had changed me or something weird like that. 

My mind was spinning. I didn't know I did it but I did. I pulled her down and kissed her. She didn't pull away, so that was a good sign. Suddenly we were parted by a familiar voice."I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"It was Harry and Mum in the doorway. Harry was holding back obvious laughter, which my mum looked like she had seen You-know-who right next to me. . "Um, I take it you are busy...You can come to breakfast whenever you are ready..." She turned around and left. 

I looked Hermione for a moment. Harry told us I'd be breakfast waiting with his mum. He also had turned around and left. I sat up and looked at Hermione, just thinking about how beautiful she looked. I can remember her telling me in our fourth year. “Just because you just now realized I’m a girl, doesn’t mean anybody else hasn’t noticed!” I had felt kind of sad after that moment. I know I was a jealous, stupid git, but I’ve hopefully changed now. Hermione asked me why I was staring at her. I just turned around and said, “You know, you are truly beautiful.” She started blushing like crazy. 

“No, I’m not…” I pulled her face back toward me and said “Yes, you are. I don’t want to hear anymore of what you are trying to tell me because it’s the biggest lie ever. Okay?” I kissed her lightly before she got up and went down stairs. 

I quickly wrote down my question to her before I went downstairs. 

When we sat down, everyone looked at us for a moment and then went back to eating. As she ate I slipped it into her hand. It said:

Hermione, 

I was wondering if you would go out with me. Please? I love you.With love, RonShe looked over at me with a big smile. I put on a hopeful look on my face.

She mouthed to me, “Yes, and I love you too.” I couldn’t keep from smiling. She was finally mine. George and Fred looked at me and smiled. They stood up, and announced to the entire family that Hermione and I were going out. How did they know? I gave them questioning glances. Fred mouthed to me that he knew a few tricks and that reading lips was one of them. Ginny said happily “Oh, I always knew this would happen! I’m so happy for you Hermione.” Hermione just smiled at everybody. 


	2. Sugar and Spice, and almost nothing nice.

Hermione’s POV: “Now, you are positive that you have everything to go to school?” Mrs. Weasley asked with concern. “Yes!” The rest of us answered. We all loaded up into the bus, but could not find a compartment. Finally, Neville sticks his head out of one and said to us, “Hey, you guys! Over here, this one is empty…well except for Luna and I.” So we all crammed into a compartment. Then, Fred and George came in after us.. There were seven of us all sitting in here, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and me. Fred and George had to come back or Mrs. Weasley said she put them out on the street. Apparently, Ron and I weren’t the only ones who had acquired a recent relationship. Neville and Luna were pleasantly holding hands, and Luna had her head on his shoulder. Fred took one look and said he had to go somewhere. Of course, George went with him. This left poor Harry all alone with nobody but sweet heavenly couples around him. I wished Ginny would wake up and realize that Harry still liked her.. She was probably off with some guy. Oh, well, maybe if I get them talking, it won’t be too bad. Ron started talking to me about school and we were going to do. I wasn’t listening to him. I was watching the window. I know this makes no sense and I said I wanted people talking to me, but by then I was I deeply immersed in my thoughts. Outside, it was growing dark rather quickly. All of this sudden, the train stopped at a breath-taking halt. We all looked around to see what was happening. For a moment, there wasn’t a single breath to be heard. I looked out the window again. I couldn’t breath. Right above us was the dark mark. There was distant voices, oh wait, no I take that back. It was distant screaming. Everyone around me was looking out the window. Looking at the dark mark, and wondering what it would bestow onto them. All of this sudden the door opened dramatically revealing Voldemort and his death eaters. Voldemort’s eyes searched the room, until they found Harry. “Finally,” Voldemort boomed, “Harry Potter, I can kill you! Maybe even kill your little friends as well.” I was scared for Harry’s life. I was scared for everyone around me. Voldemort started putting out spells and curses left and right. We had figured out that Voldemort and Harry couldn’t send curses at the same time because their wands had the same core. Harry tried the Crucrious curse but it missed him. Voldemort boomed “Is that all you can do? I can’t believe I hadn’t killed you before!” After this it was mostly a blur, almost like it was in slow motion. “Adava Kedava!” It had hit him squarely in the chest. I couldn’t take my eyes off his dead body. Nobody could. Everybody had at least a little hope that Harry would kill Voldemort, but he…um, you know. I heard a long piercing scream. It was Luna. I had forgotten she was even there. I felt Ron squeezing my hand. I was so glad to feel him right beside me. I couldn’t think straight. One of my best friends was dead. Voldemort and his death eaters were in the room with me. Who knows what they would do next? Ron stood up. He pointed his wand at Voldemort, and Voldemort just laughed. “What do you think you are going to do with that my boy? Kill me? I could laugh at that!” I could feel my anger rising to my cheeks. Ron said to him “Yeah, I am going to kill you. Kill you for killing my best friend, his parents, and numerous others.” I could imagine Harry cheering Ron on right about now. “Adava Kedava!” Voldemort fell to the ground. His death eaters just stared at him for a moment. They all slowly turned their heads toward me. Oh crap. I kind of forgot about them. I got out of my thoughts for a second and realized I had to save Ron from a terrible death. I turned towards him and said ‘Ron, if one of us gets killed I want you to know that I love you and I always will.” He smiled back at me. Four of the death eaters stepped out. They all said in unison, “We were the Dark Lord’s death eaters, and we said we would fight with him to the death. Now that he is gone we can do whatever we want to with you.” They all laughed a loud evil-sounding laugh, and then one of them said “And, we choose to kill you.” They laughed a second time. Around this time, I realized that their laughter was quite annoying. I don’t know exactly what happened, but one moment they were there and the next moment they were gone. In their place was Dumbledore, in flowing white robes.


	3. Tradgic Memories, and a new beginning.

Dumbledore was standing before me. I had thought he had died last year. Well, we know he died last year. So what was he doing here? As he said in our fourth year to Harry, there’s no possible way to bring a person back to life. 

Suddenly, Neville spoke up. “H-hello, Professor Dumbledore!” 

“Hello, Neville. Hello, Hermione, Ron, and Luna.” 

He looks down at the floor at Harry’s body. Dumbledore looks up, and says quickly, “We need to leave quickly. I only sent them back to the Riddle house for the moment.” 

He looks around and finds Harry’s shoe, “We will have to use this as a Portkey.. Come quickly now!” 

Ron is trying to hold back tears while looking at Harry’s dead body. “W-w-what do we do with h-h-his body, Professor?”

“We are taking him to Godric’s Hollow. That is where we will bury him. Now take a hold of this shoe and let’s go!” 

We all held on very tightly, and I saw a tear fall down Dumbledore’s cheek just as we came out at Godric’s Hollow. Luna walked over to me.

“I’m sorry, Hermione. This is rather sad. If you ever need anybody to talk to, you can talk to me.” Her eyes are very red, I suppose, from all of the crying she has been doing for the last few moments. I started to wonder if my eyes were that red.

I looked over at where Ron was standing. He was off by himself, obviously thinking. He looked so sad. I walk over there, and gently put my arm around him. I think I had startled him anyways. 

“Hey! How are you holding up?”

“Fine, I guess. You?” He asked sadly.

“Quite honestly, I feel horrible. I mean, I could have saved him. You know, jump in front of him, and blocked the spell. I don’t know. I just feel numb right now.” I told him. 

“Yeah, I feel that way too….I hate this. Why did he have to die? Wait, no! Why can’t I kill him again? I want to kill Voldemort again, and again, and-“

“Stop! You don’t want to kill anything! You will end up as bad as Voldemort himself.” I said forcefully.

“I already killed him, though.”

“Exactly. My point is not to kill people more than what is needed. You know that.”

“I’m sorry, Mione. It’s just…well, life without Harry will be very hard. I just don’t know how I’m going to deal with it.”

“We’ll do it together. I promise you.” I said with the most sincere smile I could muster at the time. 

“Really?” He asked me.

“Sure! Why not? He was my best friend too. Trust me; I am on the verge of crying until my eyes fall out of my head.” I told him. 

I took his hand and led him over to where Luna and Neville were sitting. They were both crying. And suddenly, it hit me. _He really is dead._ Oh my gosh. I felt like my breath just got knocked out of me. 

Soon, I was crying like there was no end: my feelings were gone, numb, and non-existent.

I looked over at Ron for a moment, and then I ran into his arms. Crying until my shoulders were heavy. I fell down to the ground, closed my eyes, and just laid there. I suddenly felt hands on my shoulders, gently lifting them off the ground. When I opened my eyes, I was looking into the soft color of Ron’s eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay. Come here. Cry on me: I won’t mind.” He told me gently.  
I cried on him until I truly couldn’t cry anymore. It felt good to let it all out.

“Thanks.” I said feebly.

“Welcome, Hermione.” He answered with a smile. 

I just stood there, and enjoyed the warmth of his body against mine. I sighed as I looked into his eyes. They looked so sad, and empty. 

“I’m sorry…so sorry.” I say. 

“I’m sorry, too.” He says into my hair, as we wait in each other's arms.  



End file.
